3 quick songstories
by It's me get over it
Summary: All done and fixed up! And as the title promises! Samll WARNING there is some character deaths. And these are PC stories!
1. The Originals

A/N- here is three songs that I have turned into the story things. Some of them are not very good I know, but here they are all raw and straight from the brain. So hope you enjoy!

PS- all of them are from Robbie Williams' Swing while your Winning CD. They just touched me so much. Or else they just screamed to me 'P/C STORY'.

PPS- I was planning to put them all as separate one but thought other wise of it, and joined them together.

A/N- this is my first song story thing and I'm sorry if it's a bit, well, bad but mostly it's just the idea of it. Pease R R, even if it's bad. 

Something Stupid-

**I know I stand in line until you think you can spend an evening with me,**

It had been a busy time on the USS Enterprise and it had been even longer since the Captain and his CMO had shared dinner. It was a nice change even if it was at the biggest social event of the Federation.

And if we go some place to dance I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me,

He took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. He kept her close not wanting anyone to cut in and take her away from him. The dress she had worn drove him craze. It showed off all the rights part of her body and covered just enough to send the imagination wild.

**Then afterward we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two,**

After the party was over they stopped by Ten-forward to a couple more drinks and a chat.

**And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you,**

They had been quietly chatting when suddenly Jean-Luc said, "I love you."

Beverly looked at him in surprise. "Do you? Do you _really _love me?"

I can see it in your eyes you still despise the same old lies you heard the night before,

It had only been yesterday that they had caught the spy onboard, who had been using Beverly to hide his identity. He had convinced her that he loved her and had sparked a love in her for him.

**And though it's just I line to you for me it's true it never seemed so right before,**

He didn't know how to show her that he had always loved her. His mind went blank. He still couldn't believe that he had just told her how he felt about her.

When he didn't respond, she stood and thanked him for a wonderful evening and returned to her quarters.

I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true,

He looked through all of his poetry but couldn't find any that spoke of his love for her. He spent days just sitting in his ready room rehearsing ways to say show her how much he really cared. It was all-pointless anyway; as soon as her eyes met his she took his breath away.

**But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you,**

They were meeting to have dinner like they always did. It had been nearly a week since he had said those 3 little words. She was starting to wonder if he had even spoke those words of affection.

The time is right your perfume fills my head the stars get red and all the nights so blue,

She was stunning, as always, and they went to the holo-deck for their meal. The scene was breath taking. Jean-Luc had spent 2 hours looking for just the right place. It was a candle lit dinner in the middle of an open grassland, the sun was just setting of in the distance and it created a wonderful mix of orange and yellow across the sky.

When they had finished dinner, they moved to a blanket, which was placed there so they could stair up at the stars that were now appearing above their heads. Jean-Luc looks over at her, her perfume surrounded him. He opened his mouth to speak…

**And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you,**

"I love you so much Beverly. I have spent days just thinking of how to show how much I love you, but nothing comes close to how deep and wholly my heart cares for you."

She turned to look at him; her eyes were filled with tears. "I was beginning to think I had just imagined you saying that a week ago." She moved closer so that she could lean her head on his shoulder. Jean-Luc moved so she could rest fully on him. "I love you too Jean-Luc," she said quietly to him. Jean-Luc pulled her face up to look in to her eyes. What he saw there reassured what she had just said.

Not wanting to waist another moment, Jean-Luc found a way to show her his love. Their lips met and the flames of their love grew as the kisses became more passionate.

A/N- this one is set after Beverly has died. But I didn't use any name because it could be used for any couple really. Well enjoy, I hope!   
Things- 

**Every night I sit here by my window,**

**Staring at the lonely avenue,**

He had been sitting there for days, loosing track of time. He just stairs out at the avenue that had once made him happy, and now it was only a memory. It had once been the place that they had happily wondered down. They had been just as happy as the people he was watching now.

**Watch lover holding hands and laughing,**

**Thinking about the things we use to do,**

One woman's laugh sounded so much like hers; it almost made him think that she was back. But as the couple drew closer her saw that she looked nothing like her. He knew it wasn't possible for her to be here, but he could help but feel disappointed when he saw it wasn't her. All he had left was the memory.

**Think about things- like a walk in the park,**

**Things- like a kiss in the dark,**

**Things- like a silver bride,**

**What about the night we cry,**

The romantic late night walks in the holo-deck's parks; as they softly talked or just enjoyed each other company, enjoyed the love they had for each other. Or when they kissed in the darkness of one of their quarters, and showed their undying love. The little plans they had made for their wedding, which would never happen. The way they could just turn to each other when something horrible happened, and they would support the other, no matter what.

**Things- like a lover vow,**

**Things- that we don't do now**

**Thinking about the things we use to.**

All he had now was the memory of her, and the love that he knew would never die. He remembered the words she had softly whispered to him in the night or when he just needed her. The words that he wouldn't hear come from her beautiful lips ever again.

**Memories all I have to cling to,**

**And heartache are the friends I'm talking to,**

All he had left was the heartache, and the horrific memory of how she had died. The way the disease had snuck up her, the way it slowly killed her from the inside and the helplessness he felt for not being able to do anything to help her. The unknown disease had slowly killed her over one tortuous week. All he could do was sit and watch, waiting for her to die.

**But I think about just how much I love you,**

**I'm thinking about the things we use to do,**

As he remained in his seat the love her has for her still burning inside of him, his heart clinging to the happy memories of her. She might been gone, but her memory would never die as long as he was alive he was going to continue loving her.

**Still can hear the jukebox softly playing,**

**And the face each day I see belongs to you,**

His eyes filled with water, as the song that had played as they danced the night before the disease hit her went through his head. The song would always haunt him. The face he woke every morning to was the memory of hers. Nothing he did could take her loving and kind smiling face from his memory first thing in the morning.

**But there's not a single sound,**

**And there's no body else around,**

**You got me thinking about the things we use to do.**

The house was so silent without her laughter to fill it and no visited anymore, he wasn't much company now. He was only half a person, the better half gone, never to return.

A/N- this is set during a time when Picard is being torturing, by who I don't care. Sorry if it's bad or anything. Please R R. Enjoy!   
They can't take that away from me- 

**The way you wear your hat,**

**The way you sip your tea,**

**The memory of all that,**

**No-no they can't take that away from me,**

He refused to look up the man who was standing above him. He closed his eyes not wanting to forget her. Her face, her beautiful red hair, her loving blue eyes. The way she would argue with him over trivial things, during their breakfasts.

The man asked him something, he didn't respond. A wave of pain swept through him for his absence of an answer. They had been torturing him all day, but his mind left her.

**The way your smile just beams,**

**The way you sing off key,**

**The way you haunt my dreams,**

**Oh-no they can't take that away from me,**

The thought of her smile sent a warm tingle through his exhausted body, the mischievousness that she could hide in it. The more he thought of her the more strength he felt rise in him. The way her smell still lingered with him, and brought back the memories of dreams he'd had of her. Slowly a smile formed on his face.

This, unfortunately, didn't make his captors very happy. So the next day they would intensify the torture.

**We may never, never meet again on this bumpy road to love,**

**Still I'll always, always keep the memory of,**

He my never have had the courage to tell her his feelings, but that wouldn't stop him from dreaming. Wouldn't stop him loving her with every fiber of his being. No one would ever even come close to her.

The torture intensified, but it didn't break his spirit. Death drew closer, and he still refused to yield.

**The way you hold your knife,**

**The way we dance till three,**

**The way you changed my life,**

**Oh-no they can't take that away from me,**

The nights they had shared dinners, and he had kept his feeling bottled up. They way her body moved next to his all the times they danced at the Federation's social get-togethers. The wonderful things that had happened in his life because of her.

No, they wouldn't take that from him. He would keep it his death. The death that was inevitably closing in around him.

**Oh-no they can't take that away from me.**

With his last breath he called her name "Beverly!" And all that was left was the shell of a man that had loved her with all his heart.

Beverly sat up with a start. She looked around her empty quarters, and the wave realization hit her. Although he had been assumed dead for a long time now, she had known deep down in her heart that he was alive. And ever night she would see his tortured body, weak and needing her, but she couldn't help. He was light years away, and she now knew he was dead. She had heard him call out her name with his last breath. So now she let the feeling she'd bottled up for so long come free. She aloud herself to cry, to cry for the love she had known was there but never felt. For the best friend she'd lost. For the man she in return had loved, with a passion that she never would truly know. Softly she sobbed into her pillow, "I love you Jean-Luc." And some how she knew that he knew.


	2. Something Stupid

Disclaimer is on the first page

A/N- I know it's been a long time waiting but here it is finally. I've found time to look back at my writing, shudder at how much I left out and try to fix my horrible mistakes. So here they are hopefully improved! And thanks to all who reviewed! And R & R again, or for the first time, good or bad, I can take it, just please do!

And I'm doing them one at time. I'll put the next one up next Wednesday, promise! (and if I don't I have a good reason, trust me!)

Something Stupid-

This is one that re-reading I felt really bad about not improving. When I said the raw idea this one was it and I am sorry about how much detail is being left out, but just kinda lost my muse whenever I finally got writing.

**I know I stand in line until you think you can spend an evening with me,**

It had been an eventful month on the USS Enterprise filled with both large amounts of work, and intense emotion pain. But it had seemed almost a lifetime ago since the Captain and his CMO had shared a dinner. Their relationship had been stretched to its breaking point. Jean-Luc didn't know where he'd stood, when she had another man in her life.

The dinner was a welcomed change, for everyone, even if it was at the biggest social event of the Federation. Jean-Luc wasn't going to let that stand in the way of him enjoying the time he spent with Beverly.

And if we go some place to dance I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me,

He took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. He kept her close not wanting anyone to cut in and take her away from him. Her dress had been driving him craze all night. It showed off all the rights part of her body and covered just enough to send the imagination wild. She was even aware of what she was doing to him.

Unfortunately, Jean-Luc wasn't the only one who had noticed how beautiful she looked that night. Despite his attempt to keep her to himself, he was soon taped on the shoulder and saw Beverly moving around the dance floor in someone else's arms.

**Then afterward we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two,**

Somehow, when the evening finally ended, Jean-Luc left with Beverly on his arm. Instead of retreating to one of there quarters they opted to have their drinks in Ten-Forward. There they continued to chat into the early hours of the morning. The conversation was always on safe topics; crewmembers, work and ship gossip.

Thing where back to normal. They were friends. Only friends. Again.

**And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you,**

They had been quietly chatting when suddenly Jean-Luc said, "I love you Beverly."

Beverly looked at him in surprised; her eyes glistened from unshed tears. "Do you? Do you _really _love me?" She wasn't ready for any thing more than friendship. She'd opened her heart, and once again her love been used and abused. Those words still stung on the fresh wounds that exposed her breaking heart.

I can see it in your eyes you still despise the same old lies you heard the night before,

Jean-Luc was shocked. He had just confessed to Beverly that he loved her. A secret he had been able to keep for the better part of twenty-five years! And he'd told her at the worst time.

Everyone on the Enterprise had known the story of the Doctor's latest romance, the Captain almost best of all.

The Admiral that had come onboard at Starbase 89 had turned heads the moment he set foot on the ship. He rubbed the Captain the wrong way, and his relationship with Beverly hadn't helped matters. The Admiral had put on quite a show for her. He had everyone fooled of his love for her, even the Councilor. Beverly had never had someone love her so much to the point that he seemed to worship the very ground she tread on. His 'love' had seemed so strong that it had provoked her to love him back. He had everyone where he wanted. The Captain was too blinded by his personal feelings to see what was really happening. Thankfully, Jean-Luc opened his eyes in time to prevent the Admirals plan from succeeding. But unfortunately, the exposing of the Admiral had tested his relationship with Beverly to the limits. He exposed all of the Admiral's secrets and lies, including his feeling s for Beverly.

**And though it's just I line to you for me it's true it never seemed so right before,**

Jen-Luc Picard, well known diplomat, noted for his use of words, was left speechless. He was still getting over the fact that he had finally said how he felt, when he saw her stand to leave.

She couldn't take it. Her heart had been in a fierce battle and hadn't recovered yet. She might have returned the love, if he'd told her another time. But she wasn't ready another love, not at that moment.

She stood and left for her quarters. Her empty and lonely quarters.

I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true,

He looked through all of his poetry but couldn't find any that spoke of his love for her. He spent days just sitting in his ready room rehearsing ways to say show her how much he really cared. It was all pointless anyway; as soon as her eyes met his, those sapphire blue eyes looking deep into his very soul, all the words he'd rehearsed left his head. Somehow she always managed to take his breath away.

**But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you,**

Their friendship returned to the ways it had been again. It had been nearly a week since he had said those 3 little words. It was beginning to be like he'd never said them. They were having breakfast together, lunch occasionally, and some nights, like tonight; they'd even share dinner.

The time is right your perfume fills my head the stars get red and all the nights so blue,

She was stunning, as always, and Jean-Luc look handsome out of his uniform. They'd decided to go to the holo-deck for their meal. When the doors opened they were met with a breath-taking scene. Jean-Luc had spent 2 hours looking for just the right place. It was a candle lit dinner in the middle of open grassland, the sun was just setting of in the distance and it created a wonderful mix of orange and yellow across the sky.

When they had finished dinner, they moved to a blanket, which was placed there so they could stair up at the stars that were now appearing above their heads. Jean-Luc looks over at her, her perfume surrounded him. He opened his mouth to speak…

**And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you,**

"Beverly, I love you. And I have spent days looking, reading, searching to find some way of showing you just how much I love you, but nothing seemed to even come close. No poet could write the depth of my feelings; they seem to come from the very core of my being. I could listen for a life-time to try and find a song that would come close to how feel, but I know it would be pointless. I love you Beverly. I always have, and always will."

She turned to look at him; her eyes were filled with tears. "I was beginning to think I had just imagined you saying those words." She moved closer so that she could lean her head on his shoulder. Jean-Luc moved so she could rest fully on him. "I love you too Jean-Luc," she said quietly to him. Jean-Luc pulled her face up to look in to her eyes. What he saw there reassured what she had just said. At that moment Jean-Luc could have burst with happiness. The love of his life returned his feelings.

Not wanting to waist another precious moment, Jean-Luc found a way to show her his love. He moved his face so it was level with hers. And when their lips finally made contact, they both knew that they had found the place they truly belonged.

/> /> />

Did it improve? Please let me know!


	3. They Can't Take That Away From Me

Disclaimer is on the first page

A/N- I know it's been a long time waiting but here it is finally. I've found time to look back at my writing, shudder at how much I left out and try to fix my horrible mistakes. So here they are hopefully improved! And thanks to all who reviewed! And R & R again, or for the first time, good or bad, I can take it, just please do!

This is the last one, so here they all are edited and improved.

They can't take that away from me- 

This has to be my personal favourite it's sad and has death, but I'm happy with how it turned out the first time, but found something to fix. Hope you enjoy this as much as I do. (I don't mean to sound stuck up or anything if I do, sorry.)

**The way you wear your hat,**

**The way you sip your tea,**

**The memory of all that,**

**No-no they can't take that away from me,**

He refused to look up the man who was standing above him. He closed his eyes not wanting to forget her. Her face, her beautiful red hair, her loving blue eyes. The way she would argue with him over trivial things, during their breakfasts. The way she would listen to all his problems, and be there for him when he couldn't sleep. Knowing that she'd turn to him when she needed help, when she was troubled. She was his escape from the hell he was living, her memory kept him strong.

The man asked him something, he didn't respond. A wave of pain swept through him for his absence of an answer. They had been torturing him all day, but his mind never left her. Nothing they did to him could make him stop thinking of her.

**The way your smile just beams,**

**The way you sing off key,**

**The way you haunt my dreams,**

**Oh-no they can't take that away from me,**

The thought of her smile sent a warm tingle through his exhausted body, the mischievousness that she could hide in it. The fun they'd had on the holo-deck, in Dixon Hill, or the little bar she chose. The more he thought of her the more strength he felt rise in him. The way her smell still lingered with him, and brought back the memories of dreams he'd had of her. Of her face when she'd made a groundbreaking discovery. Slowly a smile formed on his face.

This, unfortunately, didn't make his captors very happy. So the next day they would intensify the torture. If they couldn't get him to talk they would kill him.

**We may never, never meet again on this bumpy road to love,**

**Still I'll always, always keep the memory of,**

He my never have had the courage to tell her his feelings, but he had a feeling she knew. And that couldn't stop him from dreaming about her. Couldn't stop him from loving her with every fiber of his being. True, he'd had other relationships since falling in love with her, but no one would ever even come close to her. They were all just to try and make him forget her, but he never could forget her.

The torture intensified, but it didn't break his spirit. Death drew closer, and he still refused to yield. The man looked at him, he both admired his will power and was disused by his inability to answer him.

**The way you hold your knife,**

**The way we dance till three,**

**The way you changed my life,**

**Oh-no they can't take that away from me,**

The nights they had shared dinners, and he had kept his feeling bottled up. How she looked beautiful no matter what she was wearing. The way her body moved next to his all the times they danced at the Federation's social get-togethers, and how he wished he could have told her then. The wonderful things that had happened in his life because of her. There was too many things for him name, just her presence was a joy he couldn't live without.

No, they wouldn't take that from him. He would keep it till his death. The death that was inevitably closing in around him. The man shook his head; still no answers and his prisoner wouldn't have long left to live.

**Oh-no they can't take that away from me.**

With his last breath he whispered her name "Beverly!" His head dropped, all that was left was the shell of a man that had loved her with all his heart.

Beverly sat up with a start. She looked around her empty quarters, and the wave realization hit her. Although he had been assumed dead for a long time now, she had known deep down in her heart that he was alive. And ever night she would see his tortured body, weak and needing her, but she couldn't help. He was light years away, and she now knew he was dead. She had heard him call out her name with his last breath. So now she let the feeling she'd bottled up for so long come free. She aloud herself to cry, to cry for the love she had known was there but had never felt. For the best friend she'd lost. For the man she in return had loved, with a passion that she never would truly know. Softly she sobbed into her pillow, "I love you Jean-Luc." And some how she knew that he knew.


	4. Things

Disclaimer is on the first page

A/N- I know I say Wednesday but here's the next one and I'll put the third one out next week promise!

Things- 

This one I didn't mind too much, but there's always room for improvement, but I left it open for generalization. Slight changes, but hopefully improvement.

**Every night I sit here by my window,**

**Staring at the lonely avenue,**

He had been sitting there for days, all concept of time now left him. He just remained there, starring out at the avenue that had once made him happy, the place that had been their retreat from the their busy lives. Where they could become lost in each other and now it was only a memory. It had once been a place that filled him with joy. The kind of joy and bliss that the happy couples in front of him now where filled with.

**Watching lovers holding hands and laughing,**

**Thinking about the things we use to do,**

One woman's laugh echoed down the street, it sounded so much like hers. For a while it made him believe that she was alive. But as the couple drew closer her saw that wasn't her; she didn't even look like his beloved fiancée. He knew it wasn't possible for it to be her, but he could help but feel disappointed when he saw it wasn't. All he had left was the memory. The memories that kept him warm through the lonely nights.

**Think about things- like a walk in the park,**

**Things- like a kiss in the dark,**

**Things- like a silver bride,**

**What about the night we cry,**

The romantic late night walks in the holo-deck's parks; as they softly talked or just enjoyed each other company, enjoying the love they had for each other. Or when they kissed in the darkness of one of their quarters, and showed their undying love. All of the plans they had made for their wedding, which would never happen. The way they could just turn to each other when something horrible happened, and they would support and be there for the other, no matter what.

**Things- like a lover vow,**

**Things- that we don't do now**

**Thinking about the things we use to.**

All he had now was the memory of her, and the love that he knew would never die. He remembered the words she had softly whispered to him in the night or when he just needed her. The words that he wouldn't hear come from her beautiful lips ever again.

**Memories all I have to cling to,**

**And heartache are the friends I'm talking to,**

All he had left was the heartache, and the horrific memory of how she was taken from him. The way the disease had snuck up on her, the way it slowly killed her from the inside; first causing her to miscarry, then slowly destroying all the other organs, leaving the heart last to die. And how he felt so helpless at not being able to do anything to help her. The unknown disease had slowly killed her over seven tortuous days. All he could do was sit and watch, waiting for her to die.

**But I think about just how much I love you,**

**I'm thinking about the things we use to do,**

As he remained in his seat, the love her has for her still burning inside of him, his heart clinging to the happy memories of her. Praying for the bad ones not to resurface. She might been gone, but her memory would never die as long as he was alive he was going to continue loving her.

**Still can hear the jukebox softly playing,**

**And the face each day I see belongs to you,**

His eyes filled with tears, as the song that had played as they danced the night before the disease hit her went through his head. It was their song, it was the song he'd purposed to her to, it was the song that had played when she'd told him that she was pregnant, it was the song that had played when they finally admitted their feelings, and the last song she ever herd. The song would always haunt him; remind him of the family he never got to have. The face he woke every morning to was the memory of hers. Nothing he did could take her loving and kind smiling face from his memory first thing in the morning.

**But there's not a single sound,**

**And there's no body else around,**

**You got me thinking about the things we use to do.**

The house was so silent without her laughter to fill it, no child to be told off for making too much noise and no one came to visit anymore, he wasn't much company now. He was only half a person, the better half gone, never to return. He would remain there loving her the rest of his life, however long that may be.


End file.
